SOUL WARRIOR
by heavensentforme
Summary: LOS PEQUEÑOS NO TAN PEQUEÑOS GERREROS Z ESTÁN DE VUELTA, LA ÚLTIMA GENERACIÓN DE DRAGON BALL GT A Marron no le interesan las relaciones, no pierde el tiempo con esas cosas, ella es muy madura. Trunks tendrá que afrotar el echo de que Bra sale con Goten, y ellos tendrán que sobrevivir a a los celos de Vegeta y Paris.
1. LOVELY DOVELY

Goten no se podía explicar desde cuando sentía algo tan profundo por la hija de vegeta, le asustaba la idea de imaginarse que ella no sentía los mismo por él o que simplemente su padre no le deje estar a su lado... ¿y qué pensaría Trunks al respecto?, era su dulce hermana pequeña a la que tanto protegía, tanto él como su padre decían que no había hombre en el universo digno de la princesa de Vegetasei

- ¿qué coño puedo hacer?- se dijo a si mismo desesperado por una respuesta

- ¿decías algo?

- oye Trunks ¿qué harías si tu hermana pequeña estuviese saliendo con un chico?

- lo mataría, seguro que sería un gusano de tierra que solo quiere aprovecharse de ella

- ¿y si él la quisiera de verdad?

- ¿qué estas intentando decirme?

El joven Goten se sentía incapaz de confesarle a su amigo que estaba enamorado de su hermana

- nada solo me entró la curiosidad... te veo luego – levantó dispuesto a irse

- Goten si ves a Bra con alguien dímelo, confió mucho en ti - le regalo una media sonrisa

- claro Trunks - le devolvió la sonrisa marchándose así

:::::::::::::::::::::

- que sea la menor no significa que no entienda de hombres jum - hizo un berrinche

- no sé si contártelo - hizo una pausa pensativa - vale pero no digas nada... me gusta Gonten- el nombre lo pronunció tan bajo que fue casi inaudible

-¿enig? no es momento de rezar (eso es una frase que me dice mi hermana siempre que hablo bajo =) dime quién es y claro

- es tu tío Goten –juntaba los dedos índices, indicios de la vergüenza

- ¿me estás vacilando? – enarcó una ceja

- no y no se lo cuentes a nadie

- PERO SI ES UN IDIOTA! UN CABEZOTA! – se levantó de su sitio haciendo que todo la cafetería las quedara mirando

- eso lo dirás tú que eres su sobrina... pero yo no pienso igual

- ya, ya eso ya se ve... y piensas pedirle salir?

- no lo sé aún, si mi padre se entera puede matarlo

- ¿y qué piensas hacer?

- por ahora mantenerlo en secreto

- o mejor nunca decirlo... - puso cara de qué barbaridad - sigo sin entender que viste en el

- aihhss Pan, ya te dije que conmigo se comporta diferente que contigo

- ¿y?

::::::::::::::::::::::::  
- ¿tenemos que ir?- preguntó con un gesto de fastidio

- si

- ¿papá?

- lo siento hija pero si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde

- hoy quería quedar con Hyuna

- puedes decirle que venga a la CC con nosotros

- ¿y para que si nadie la conoce?

- así la podríamos conocer

- a entonces la llamaré... qué bien me lo voy a pasar..- saltó de alegría

- cómo se nota que tiene ti actitud

- pero si es idéntica a ti

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Hyuna, estas hay?

- si dime Marron

- hoy iba a ir a la CC y quería invitarte, ¿quieres?

- vale, ¿a qué hora?

- si quieres te recojo en 10 min

- nah, sal de tu casa te estaré esperando

- ¿tan rápido vuelas?

- en mi planeta la gravedad es mayor y por tanto…

- ya vale no me cuentes cosas y ven a mi casa

Marron bajo a la sala en donde le esperaban sus padres

- ¿cariño tu amiga va a venir?

- si papá - alegó contenta

- ¿y cuanto tenemos que esperar?- preguntó molesta 18

- nada ya debe haber llegado

Marron se aproximo a abrir la puerta y en efecto ahí se encontraba Hyuna sentada en la entrada de la casa

- hola Marron, y hola...

- Krilin y 18, somos los padres de Marron

- encantada soy Hyuna


	2. BOYFRIEND

- ¿Pan que hago?, ¿debería contarle lo que siento?

- es que no lo entiendo, estoy frustrada, nunca creí que a una chica inteligente le gustase Goten, ya sé que es guapo y tal, pero es cómo mi abuelito, cabezota

SONO EL TIMBRE

- Krilin, número 18, qué alegría

- si cuanto tiempo Bluma

- vaya Marron cuanto has crecido, ya eres una señorita

- gracias señora, pero usted sigue estando igual de joven

- hay que dulce que eres, no como Goku que me dijo "señora de edad"

- MARRON! - grita Bra alzando su brazo en modo de saludo

- hola chicas ¿qué tal os va?

P yo bien, preo Bra no tanto

- ¿qué has hecho? – preguntó acusadora Marron

- nada solo que se ha enamorado

- ¡eso es fantástico!, ¿de quién?

- hay esta la cuestión, de un cateto

- no le insultes, no es tan tonto – defendió Bra

- no quiero hacerme malas ideas

- háztelas por que es de Goten

- a, ¿y eso es malo?

- es horrible, porque si empiezan a salir Bra ya no vendrá a casa solo para verme

- no seas celosa, eso no tiene nada que ver, además si ella saliera con un desconocido ¿no sería peor?

- Marron tiene razón, no supierais quien fuera

- casi se me olvida- se echó a un lado- ella Hyuna

La muchacha pelirroja hecho una de sus brillantes sonrisas

- vaya que guapa que eres

- gracias, pero no me alagues, no me gusta, me hace sentir superficial

- uy por fin una chica decente, no como estas pijas

- que dices- contestó amenazante Bra

- ella es una buena consejera, a lo mejor te podría ayudar- se dirigió a Bra

- claro, ¿es sobre el chico ese?, el tal Goten

- ¿si tú qué crees que debería hacer?

- decírselo, para que lo tenga en cuenta, además creo que tenéis buena confianza

- sí pero él tiene novia

- pues la as pifiado, aun así creo que deberías decírselo

- venga va, pero hoy no porque ella está aquí

Todas miraron al frente en donde se encontraba Milk hablando con una jovencita de pelo largo y ondulado

- ¿ella no es Pares?

- ¿la conoces?

- sí, y es más estúpida a no más poder, solo sabe pedir dinero a papá, esa muñequita tiene orejas de Dumbo

- nunca me había fijado pero tienes razón

- tiene cara de no entarse de nada

- Marron, ¿cuando sales con mi hermano?

- ¿PERO QUE DICES?

- ¡quien es tu hermano?- preguntó curiosa Hyuna

- el chico que esta junto a Goten

- ¿pelo morado?

- si, ¿a que es muy guapo? – Hyuna asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Hyuna?- se acercó la descerebrada- eres tú, cuánto tiempo- una mosca la comienza a rodear- !puta hormiga!- todo el mundo la holló, la verdad no sabía que tenía un vocabulario tan sucio.

- es una mosca- todos empezaron a mofarse de ella

- jovencita, no me importa cuánto dinero puedas tener o si estás saliendo con mi hijo, pero no acepto ese vocabulario- se acercó Milk escandalizada por sus palabritas

- lo siento señora- se acercó a Goten- señor Goten defiéndame

- lo siento Pares pero con ella no podrás discutir

- aprovecha ahora a decirle lo que sientes a Goten, si quieres distraeremos a Pares

- hoy te conozco y ya me caes bien, está bien, no hay de que temer- con un semblante decidido se acercó a Goten, este al ver que se acercaba se puso nervioso

- Goten, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

- cla..Claro- salieron de la mansión situándose en las escaleras de la entrada de esta

- hace ya tiempo siento algo especial por ti- a Goten se le paró el carrazón- y sé que está con Pares- volvió a latir- así que solo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta- se le iluminó la vista- Goten, te quiero y mucho- para el joven era música para sus oídos

- Bra esto no me lo esperaba

- siento romper nuestra amistad, pero ya no podía retenerlo

- Bra... yo por ti dejo a Pares, es más me casaría ahora mismo contigo- se acercó a su rostro

DENTRO DE LA MANSIÓN

- ¿dónde está el señor Goten?

- niña tonta, enseguida me desharé de ti

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- me refiero a que pronto una de mis amigas te quitará el novio

Pare se quedó paralizada, era un poco corta pero aún así, ese joven había robado el corazón de la muchacha, rápidamente echo un vistazo a la sala, solo faltaba su novio y... y... la chica de pelo azul, no quería imaginarse lo peor (para ella), disimuladamente recorrió la casa en busca de el joven hasta pregunto a los hay presentes, sin ya esperanza se dirigía salir por la puerta, agarro el manillar y...

FUERA DE LA MANSIÓN

- me siento tan feliz de que sientas lo mismo por mi

- desde hace tiempo pero, ¿y tu padre?, ¿y Trunks?

- si mi padre me quiere me dejará estar contigo, ¿y no es mejor que este saliendo con alguien al que conozca?- eso le sonaba de algo a Bra

- tienes razón- acercó su rostro aun más al de ella lenta y dulcemente, hasta fundirse en un dulce beso, fue corto pero eso no le importó a ninguno de los dos, ya que ese beso significaría el comienzo de muchos más

DENTRO DE LA MANSIÓN

Pares estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero se sintió débil, cómo si se hubiese desangrado durante horas, unas lagrimar rodaron por su rostro, su pecho se comprimió, ¿acaso la chica de cabellos azules le quitó a su novio?, ¿y donde demonios están?, ella seguía con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, sin ningua inspiración para girarlo, ¿cómo puede ser?, 'no me deje', 'no me deje', su llanto se izo sonoro, aun así la gente de la reunión no se percató

FUERA DE LA MANSIÓN

- ¿oyes eso?

- suena a llanto- la muchacha no dejaba de decir 'no me dejes' 'no me dejes' "no me dejes' 'no me dejes'- ¿'no me dejes'?

- ¿'no me dejes'?- después de analizar la voz él callo en cuenta

- Pares, aun estoy saliendo con ella, tengo que dejarla- Bra se sintió volar- pero ella...- se giró observando la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una muchacha destrozada en llantos silenciosos

- lo a oído todo- susurro a si misma

- Pa..Pares ¿qué haces aquí?

- así que era verdad, me ha cambiado señor Goten, tengo el corazón dolido

- Pares lo siento, eres especial para mí, pero ella lo es más- la muchacha giró cabeza mientras miraba el suelo- usted aún lo es para mi- salió corriendo interponiéndose entre la nueva pareja, empujando conducidos a los integrantes sobretodo a la muchacha que llegó a sentir lástima por ella

- lo siento por ella, pero ahora tú y yo estaremos más unido que nunca- se fundieron en otro hermoso beso


	3. this and that

- no puede ser tan malo, solo está saliendo con un chico- intentó consolarlo Marron

- mi mejor amigo, me siento traicionado- Trunks se sentía frustrado

- mira, te conozco de mucho, siempre creí que eras un chico racional, sinceramente a mi me parecen una bonita pareja

- tú no conoces a Goten, aunque sea muy tonto es un mujeriego

- si al igual que tú, así que no te quejes

- ya lo sé, no me importaba su relación con Pares porque ella es una … bueno ya sabes…. Pero mi hermana no se compara con ella, no quiero, sería perturbarte, ¿y si mi padre se entera?, es que lo sé, él lo matará

- eres un exagerado, a tus padres déjalos de lado, solo dale tu aprobación Goten, que de Vegeta nos encargaremos después

- no se Marron, en al fondo no me disgusta ni me sorprende ya que sabía lo que mi hermana sentía, pero Goten es mi mejor amigo y…- se quedó callado

- ¿y qué?

- y… nada, es difícil de asimilar

- no te comas la cabeza, no va a ver mejor persona para Bra que Goten, el es casi de tu altura, es muy fuerte y la podría defender de cualquier mal

- si eso estás bien, pero si se besan delante de mí, no sabré como reaccionar, o si él se atreve a tocarla, es que me olvido de que es mi mejor amigo, muere

- pues si pasa, te tendrás que aguantar, tu eres igual, todos soy unos salidos- le regaña por su exageración

- espero no pillarlos- Marron se ríe

- ¿Qué te hace gracia?

- el hecho que ya as aceptado a Goten, seguro que Bra se pondrá contenta

- sigo sin estar seguro, no sé cómo se comportará Goten con mi hermana ahora

- podías salir con ellos en plan amigos para analizarlos - eso lo decía de coña

- no es una mala idea, pero ellos y yo… vente tu también y en el momento de que algo no me guste, te la llevas a casa – refiriéndose a Braf

- no somos celestinas ni rompe-corazones, soy su amiga así, no hagas tonterías si te enfadas y mantenerte alejado de ellos

- ya claro, bueno pues algún día de estos te llamaré

-no dije que vaya a ir – contestó molesta

- Marron está mucho tiempo hablando con ese chico- comentó Hyuna desde la otra punta del salón

- hay, no, ¿y si él no quiere lo nuestro Goten?, ¿y si Marron no consigue convencerlo?

- pues pelearé contra él

- e así se habla tío- dijo Pan animándolo

- pero él es su hermano, y eso lo enfadaría más- comentó Hyuna

- calla, yo quiero la pelea- le llamó la atención Pan

- hay viene – Marron se acercaba- ¿qué ha pasado?

- no está convencido, así que un día, no me preguntéis cual, iremos él, vosotros – señaló a la nueva pareja- y yo al cine, así que portaos bien, si queréis que todo vaya bien

- ¿solamente y tu para qué?

- se cree que le voy a cubrir las espaldas

- mm ya veo, no te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien – Dijo Goten bastante acaramelado a Bra

Hyuna frunce el ceño

- bueno yo, me tengo que ir, mi hermano de aguarda- Hyuna se fijó en la primera ventana abierta, con el comezón a volar dando su última despedida

- ¿esa chica es terrícola?- dijo Vegeta curiosa por la habilidad de la nueva

- no, es de un planeta llamado Lembiz

- no me suena, jum, no ha de ser importante- dijo Vegeta sin darle importancia


End file.
